Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic data storage technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of correcting write defects in a data storage apparatus.
Many electronic devices use a magnetic storage medium to store data. Data is written in the magnetic medium by applying a magnetic field to a magnetic head located near a surface of the medium. The magnetic field polarizes a portion of the medium to store the data.
During a write operation, an actuator arm moves the magnetic head to a recording track of the magnetic storage medium, and a servo system adjusts the position of the magnetic head over the track. If the position of the magnetic head is not properly positioned during the write operation, a write defect can occur. Accordingly, the servo system generates a position error signal to indicate any deviation of the magnetic head from the center of the recording track. Write defects can also occur for other reasons, including both internal and external influences.